


Apple Picking

by GalacticTwink



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Established Relationship, Fluff, In Character, M/M, POV Mumbo Jumbo, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Mumbo didn't know the orchard would be closed when he took Grian out for an apple-picking date, but it doesn't stop them from having a good time. Who said petty crime can't be romantic?
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Apple Picking

“Aright, here we are..” Grian squirms in my passenger seat, tugging at the belt across his chest with both hands as I pull into the empty parking lot. Strange for no one to be here on such a nice day, not even a car or two for employees. He scrambles when the car stops moving, grabbing at the blindfold covering his eyes to catch a peek at where we are before I swat his hands away.

“Come now, you’ll ruin the surprise. Can’t you wait a minute?” I slide out of the car and open Grian’s door, taking him by the hand to escort him up to the door and out of the chilly fall air-

The door makes a horrible clang noise as I pull on the handle, making Grian jump beside me. I try again with the same result. The door is locked.

“Mumbo what on Earth was that noise? Did you bring me to the mechanic as a date again?” I glance around, eyes landing on the open hours for the orchard, the word ‘closed’ bolded over the schedule for today. “Mumbo?” Grian’s hand pulls out of mine, sliding his blindfold off before I can stop him.

He blinks in the sun, looking around the deserted lot around us before settling on the dark doors in front of us. There’s no hiding this one. He snorts, leaning against me as he bursts into bright laughter forehead falling against my shoulder.

“Did-did you forget to check if they were open, Mumbo?” did I? I could’ve sworn I looked up their hours. Would the change have been on their website? “You spoon,” when Grian looks up at me his eyes are just as bright with excitement as when we left. Maybe I can still save this- just a quick search of restaurants around here, maybe a park to make the long drive worth it. I flip on the location on my phone and start frantically looking, the reception blinking in and out this far into the country. Nothing overly fancy will have any free spots at this hour, but something at least decent is better than nothing.

“Mumbo!” Grian sounds far away now, back at the car already perhaps. Damn, is nowhere around here open to sit down? “Mumbo, come here!” I look up. Grian isn’t by the car, or anywhere else I can see. My eyes follow along the fence surrounding the apple orchard, following his voice up higher than I expected.

“Wh-Grian!” his shoes dangle about halfway down the chain barrier separating us from the apples, leaning down towards me from his perch atop the locked gate. I can’t keep the grin off my face, even as I try to talk myself into telling him off. Surely they have cameras. This is ridiculous, we can buy apples at the supermarket.

I take a running start, jumping onto the fence just to hear him laugh at me unfazed by his seat shaking beneath him. Grian twists around with ease as I climb, jumping to the ground before I reach him at the top. The wind is cooler up here, ripping through my thin jacket as it catches on the metal at the top. Grian spreads his arms, a cocky smile spreading across his face as I look down at him. These had better be damn good apples.

His arms wrap straight around me, pulling me into his chest as the force of my jump pushes both of us to the ground. Grian is warm, chest rumbling beneath me as he laughs. I uncurl, a beaming smile waiting for me that makes my face flush. And I grin back at him, heart beating a little faster as blood rushes past my ears. It’s from the breaking and entering- of course.

“Looks like we have the place all to ourselves,” Grian traces his fingers up my arm, the tone of his voice dropping as a familiar glint of mischief flashing in his eyes. “Well, we’ll certainly get the best apples then.” I match his tone, snorting as his brows furrow briefly- already forgetting where they are.

I help him up off the ground, eyes shifting to the branches towering over our heads ripe fruit dangling just out of arms reach even to us. Luckily ladders dot the orchard, each tagged with a number beside the orchard’s logo. I prop one against the nearest tree, scaling the unsteady bars until I can grab ahold of a branch sturdy enough to hold me. I loose the ladder, swinging into the trunk of the tree to pull myself further into the leaves already crested with bright gold and auburn among the green. The full branches cover me completely, the ladder creaking behind me as Grian follows me up.

The apples up here are perfect, their dull red skin catching rays from the setting sun that tempt me to pick one- a satisfying snap separating it from the branch that made it. Dirt is smudged across the skin of the fruit, even before it’s hit the ground.

Grian catches up to me, leaves sticking out of his hair as he hoists himself up to sit beside me.

“You didn’t bring a basket, did you?” I didn’t. But we pick anyway, letting the apples fall to the ground far beneath us. He reaches up over our heads, stretching his shoulders to pull one last apple down and present it to me. It’s misshapen, twisted naturally into something that almost resembles..

“A heart.” I shake my head, plucking a yellow leaf from Grian’s hair- rivaling the shade of the soft locks it was hiding in as the sun makes its arc down through the sky. He shines in the golden light, my fingers sliding through Grian’s hair on a path to cup the back of his head, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

“Well MumboJumbo, you sure do know how to show a guy a good time,” his words curl with barely held in laughter, his lips unable to keep his smile at bay even as he kisses me again arms draping around me. “Nothing gets the heart pounding like a bit of petty crime; you know me so well.” I laugh, pulling Grian closer to press my forehead against his, just basking in him.

“Well, aren’t you lucky, then.” “I sure am.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [here](https://starryeyed-queer.tumblr.com/) if you want! I'm not on a lot right now but I'd love to be more active in this fandom


End file.
